Total Drama: Revenge of the Island
Returning to a newly radioactive Camp Wawanawkwa, fourteen new contestants battle it out to win the $1,000,000 prize. The teens are split into two teams: Radioactive Rats and Mutant Maggots. Day by day, the teams will battle it out for immunity, with the losing team sending someone home via the catapult of shame until there is only one contestant left standing. Contestants Radioactive Rats *'3rd.' Jo (The Take-No-Prisoners Jock-ette) - Jo definitely considers herself a force to be reckoned with. She's won't hesitate to do a physical challenge and her smarts make her a master strategist. One things for sure: she's in it to win it! *'4th.' Lightning (The Athletic Overachiever) - As a star football football player its without a doubt that he'd be able to dominate most of the contestants physically. However, Lightning isn't the smartest tool in the shed so will his brawn be enough to outlast the rest? *'6th.' Anne Maria (The Jersey Shore Reject) - Anne Maria saw one episode of season three and knew this show was desperate for someone like her. This tanning addict's street smarts and "awesome beauty" are what she plans to use to win...right after applying another coat of spray tan! *'7th.' Mike (The Shy Guy) - Mikes likes to act but is still a little nervous around big crowds. He's managed to input "trigger words" in his mind to get into one of his characters easily, but he still wants to get over his stage fright. Could that Zoey girl be a possible cure? *'8th.' Dawn (The Moon Child) - Dawn has many unsual traits, she can talk to animals and read a person's "aura", whatever that is. She wants to win the money to build a reserve for all the endagered species in the world...how sweet.. *'9th.' Blaineley (The Diva) - This fiesty teen wants to be an A-list celebrity gossip journalist when she's older and has signed up for Total Drama to put her dirt digging skills to the test! Can she spill the beans on her fellow contestants and still keep herself safe? *'14th.' B (The Silent Genius) - He is a man of few words, actually he's a man with almost no words at all. B didn't really say much when we interviewed him so who knows what he's like and how he's gonna play the game! Mutant Maggots *'1st.' Brick (The Cadet) - Brick has a heart of gold and holds his moral code close (lets see if competing in this game changes that haha!). Brick signed up for season four in order to show our viewers that "a winner never cheat and a cheater never wins". *'2nd.' Zoey (The Indie Chick) - Zoey is just a small town girl who auditioned for our show so she could make a few new friends...or actually just make some friends in general. Will Zoey still be lonely after this season is over? (let's hope so haha) *'5th.' Scott (The Devious One) - Scott is definitely a sneaky one, he wouldn't call himself a villain per say but he says he isn't afraid to get his hands dirty. And there is no surprise there since this guy grew up on a farm haha! *'10th.' Dakota (The Fame-monger) - Dakota doesn't need the million dollar prize since her daddy already owns several hotel chains! Instead she's competing in order to gain T.V. exposure and to "get her own spin-off series". *'11th.' Sam (The Nice Guy Gamer) - Sam spends almost every day playing one of his many video game consoles and decided to compete this season to prove to everyone that a gamer can win in real life and he wants to meet the girl of dreams..good luck with that.. *'12th.' Staci (The Compulsive Liar) - She's quite the chatterbox and not in a good way! Staci likes to talk about her family's "achievements", but this is just a way to hide her insecurities, who knows maybe she'll finally open around people. *'13th.' Cameron (The Wide Eyed Bubble Boy) - This poor guy has LITERALLY been in a plastic bubble his whole life. Cameron thinks that signing up for Total Drama is a good way to help him get outside....boy is he gonna be in for a rough surprise! Episodes 4.01 - Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! *'WINNERS:' Mutant Maggots *'IMMUNE:' Lightning *'BOTTOM 2:' B and Blaineley *'ELIMINATED:' B 4.02 - Truth or Laser Shark *'WINNERS:' Radioactive Rats *'IMMUNE:' Zoey *'BOTTOM 2:' Cameron and Staci *'ELIMINATED:' Cameron 4.03 - Ice Ice Baby *'WINNERS:' Radioactive Rats *'IMMUNE:' Dakota *'BOTTOM 2:' Staci and Zoey *'ELIMINATED:' Staci 4.04 - Finders Creepers *'WINNERS:' Radioactive Rats *'CAMEO:' Izzy *'IMMUNE:' Zoey *'BOTTOM 2:' Dakota and Sam *'ELIMINATED:' Sam 4.05 - Backstabbers Ahoy! *'WINNERS:' Mutant Maggots *'CAMEO:' Geoff *'IMMUNE:' Dawn *'BOTTOM 3:' Blaineley, Jo, Lightning *'TEAM SWAP:' Blaineley 4.06 - Runaway Model *'WINNERS:' Radioactive Rats *'CAMEOS:' Harold and Sadie *'IMMUNE:' Blaineley *'BOTTOM 2:' Dakota and Zoey *'ELIMINATED:' Dakota 4.07 - A Mine Is A Terrible Thing To Waste *'WINNERS:' N/A *'CAMEO:' Eva *'IMMUNE:' N/A *'BOTTOM 2:' Mike and Lightning *'QUIT:' Dawn *'DISQUALIFIED:' Blaineley 4.08 - Aftermath: Radio-Activity *'GUESTS:' Cameron, Sam, Staci, & Dakota *'SEGMENTS:' Truth-Or-Mutant Shark, To Bee Or Not To Bee 4.09 - The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean *'WINNER:' Brick *'CAMEO:' Cody and Gwen *'IMMUNE:' Brick *'BOTTOM 2:' Mike and Lightning *'ELIMINATED:' Mike 4.10 - Up, Up, And Away In My Pitiful Balloon *'WINNER:' Lightning *'CAMEO:' Heather and Alejandro *'IMMUNE:' Lightning *'BOTTOM 2:' Anne Maria and Zoey *'ELIMINATED:' Anne Maria 4.11 - Grand Chef Auto *'WINNER:' Zoey *'IMMUNE:' Zoey *'BOTTOM 3:' Jo, Lightning, and Scott *'ELIMINATED:' Scott 4.12 - Eat, Puke, and Be Wary *'WINNER:' Zoey *'CAMEO:' DJ *'IMMUNE:' Zoey *'ELIMINATED:' Lightning 4.13 - The Enchanted Franken-Forest *'WINNER:' Brick *'ELIMINATED:' Jo 4.14 - The Ultimate Showdown *'WINNER:' Brick *'RUNNER UP:' Zoey *'CAMEO:' Courtney and the previous cameo contestants Cameos Elimination Table Trivia *This is the third season to be held in a single location as well as the second season to take place at Camp Wawanakwa. *This is the first season to introduce an entirely new cast. *Brick, Zoey, and Jo appeared in every episode this season. *This season is the first season not to feature the original cast competing, however, some of them did make cameos. **''Izzy'' in Finders Creepers and The Ultimate Showdown **''Geoff'' in Backstabbers Ahoy! and The Ultimate Showdown **''Harold'' and Sadie in Runaway Model and The Ultimate Showdown **''Eva'' in A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste and The Ultimate Showdown **''Cody'' and Gwen in The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean and The Ultimate Showdown **''Alejandro'' and Heather in Up, Up, And Away In My Pitiful Balloon and The Ultimate Showdown **''DJ'' in Eat, Puke, And Be Wary and The Ultimate Showdown **''Courtney'' in The Ultimate Showdown *This is the first season to feature Thomas Perez as the lead writer. *This season has the smallest episode count with only fourteen episodes, tied with Total Drama Action. *This is the first season to have someone quit during the season. It is also the second season to have a contestant disqualified. **Coincidentally, they occur in the same episode. *This is the first season in the history of Total Drama 450 where a contestant received no votes. *This is the third season in which a male has won. **DJ won in Total Drama Island **Cody won in Total Drama Action **This makes Courtney the only female winner so far. TDRI Gallery |-| Merged= TDRIBrick.jpg|'1st.' Brick TDRIZoey.jpg|'2nd.' Zoey TDRIJo.jpg|'3rd.' Jo TDRILightning.jpg|'4th.' Lightning TDRIScott.jpg|'5th.' Scott TDRIAnneMaria.jpg|'6th.' Anne Maria TDRIMike.jpg|'7th.' Mike |-| Non-Merged= TDRIDawn.jpg|'8th.' Dawn TDRIBlaineley.jpg|'9th.' Blaineley TDRIDakota.jpg|'10th.' Dakota TDRISam.jpg|'11th.' Sam TDRIStaci.jpg|'12th.' Staci TDRICameron.jpg|'13th.' Cameron TDRIB.jpg|'14th.' B Category:Seasons Category:Total Drama 450 Category:Main Series